1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a touch panel, and in particular, to a method for identifying a sensing value of a touch panel and a driving apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to achieve objectives of more convenience, smaller volume and more humanization, input manners of many information products are converted from conventional apparatuses such as a keyboard or a mouse into a manner of using a touch panel as input. The touch panel may be mounted on various flat panel displays, so that the flat panel display has functions of both displaying images and inputting operation information. A conventional touch panel mainly includes a resistance type, a capacitance type, an infrared type and a surface acoustic wave type. Different touch panels respectively have advantages and disadvantages, for example, the capacitance type touch panel has advantages such as a good quality feeling and a small touch force, but the price is expensive. Reducing the cost of the touch panel and precisely positioning a touch point are always topics of the field.